Let's Be Reasonable
by Emily31594
Summary: "Kurt, that kid's been picking you up for dates for months now. The two of you just didn't know it." In which Blaine comes to get Kurt for their first date and Burt is an awesome dad.


Kurt looked antsy, Burt thought. He kept bouncing his hands on his legs like only Burt's presence was preventing him from jumping up and down to relieve the anxiety.

Burt's presence apparently wasn't enough, because suddenly he jumped up and began pacing the living room, a gentle fist pressed to his lips.

Burt wanted to attempt to calm him down. Some light-hearted gestures usually worked. "Nervous for you first date?"

His son jumped a little and craned his head to face him in the chair. His response took a few seconds. "No."

Burt's eyebrows furrowed a little without him meaning to.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I told you-we kissed already, we've gone to coffee and movies and shows together and none of it was awkward. We're best friends, too, you know."

"But you weren't officially dating then," Burt astutely pointed out.

Kurt shrugged a little and resumed his pacing. Burt honestly didn't know what it was, if Blaine coming to pick Kurt up for a date wasn't making his son nervous. What else could it be?

Burt gave his son a scrutinizing look. "You sure that's not bothering you?"

"Yes, dad."

Burt sighed. Getting Kurt to open up was like prying open a door when it had been firmly painted shut. "Then what is?"

Kurt finally stilled and give him eye contact. "Blaine is coming _here_ to pick me up for a date."

"And?" he prompted.

"And I'm afraid that he's afraid to."

Burt was confused.

"After he came to talk to you about...sex a couple of weeks ago, and crashed in my bed, and-all those things with Rachel and Jeremiah that he knows I told you about, I think he's afraid you won't like him."

Kurt bit his lip at the end of his speech.

Burt stared and rethought how close his son's friendship with Blaine actually was. "You two talked about...and he told you about coming to speak with me?"

Kurt looked almost uninterested in the observation. "Yeah, of course." Like it was nothing. But Burt knew better. Trust like that-a relationship where honesty so easily overcame awkwardness or conflicting feelings-was something to be cherished. And Kurt and Blaine may not have thought of it yet, but that part of their relationship, the most beautiful part, had begun to form a long time ago.

The doorbell rang and Kurt jumped a bit. Burt chuckled. "Kurt, that kid's been picking you up for dates for months now. The two of you just didn't know it."

Kurt looked surprised; Burt knew the truth of the words. Their relationship was so strong, would become so strong, because of its foundation. Whether they had been romantically together before or not didn't change that.

Kurt opened the door to reveal Blaine. Burt hung back as Kurt took one of Blaine's hands and kissed his cheek, then walked forward when his son beckoned to him. Blaine became almost sheepish as he approached, and Burt was close, so close, to teasing him about the sex talk a few weeks ago, but something in this boy's face stopped him, told him that what he needed was some unadorned acceptance. "Blaine, nice to see you again."

Blaine looked almost surprised at his tone, which was absent of any gruff or threatening quality.

Kurt smiled, and that was all Burt needed.

"I like you, Blaine," Burt explained kindly. "Just because you're dating him," he gestured to Kurt with the shrug of a shoulder, "doesn't mean that's going to change. And I'm sure you know this, but he's been crushing on you for a while now."

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine turned a gratifying shade of red. "I know," he mumbled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Now don't get me wrong, if you ever hurt him, I take all of that back-"

"Dad," Kurt warned. Blaine nodded vigorously.

"But until then, don't worry so much." He surprised all three of them by clapping Blaine on the back and giving him an awkward half-hug, which was cautiously returned.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."  
>"Burt, kid. Call me Burt."<p>

Blaine met his eyes and smiled for the first time since he'd arrived. "Burt, I promise you, I-I really care about Kurt, and I know I haven't been a perfect friend in the past, but I would _never_ intentionally hurt him."

The way Kurt looked at Blaine, like he was so quickly falling in love, made Burt smile, too. "I know." Burt took a breath. "Now, you two go on. Don't let me keep you."

Burt's arms were suddenly full of Kurt. Burt laughed and patted his back. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."


End file.
